


The Secret Collection: The Awakening [part 4]

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Harry, Feminine Harry Potter, Forced Pregnancy, Hermaphrodites, Implied Come Inflation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Harry, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: [Part 8 to The Secret Collection]To show and explain Harry the underground secret business to his Collection, Horace will finally have his Secret Collection by setting his plans in motions. To make sure Harry doesn't escape from his clutches. To make sure his seed will take. To make Harry take his seed...*-*-*[Excerpt...]*-*-*“What if I do get pregnant? What’s going to happen?” Harry asked. “Will I be able to continue to attend Hogwarts? I don’t have a proper home to raise a baby. There’s too many bad memories at Grimmauld Place…”“I will make sure you will stay with me, Harry. We’ll enjoy each other thoroughly.” Horace answered.........[Please, read all tags before proceeding to the reading portion. Rude comments will be deleted. Thank you and enjoy!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn
Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565737
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211





	The Secret Collection: The Awakening [part 4]

Moaning at the sweet taste of milk, as Horace suckled onto Harry’s nipple, he continued drinking, sucking and biting the bruised nipple until he released it with a soft pop. He looked up at the boy, watching that tilted head, showing a slender and smooth skin that was littered with bitemarks. Horace knew it was time to show Harry his Collection. His Harry needed to understand that, while Harry will forever be his and only his, his business with his Collections and Clients is also a part of Horace. Something that he’s created, formed and forged out of his blood and sweat. It was time to introduce Harry to his Collection. They needed to know that Harry was his, and know that when Horace spends time with them, it’s for business inquiry and testing only. Back then, he would leisurely have the pleasure to spend days at a time buried deep inside of his Collections. But as he got older, he wanted someone special. A special Secret Collection that only belonged to him, and not to the rest of the world. Someone, whom, he can mold into what he wanted, while maintaining their integrity and pureness.

He wasn’t if he will be able to find such a person back then.

Up until the moment little Harry came to Hogwarts.

The Boy Who Lived.

He looked so sweet and pure.

With the Dark Lord no more, Horace knew he would set his Secret Collection plan in motion. And it did.

It was spectacular!

To find out that The Boy Who Lived have a cock and a pretty tight pussy. And to be able to produce milk from his tiny egg-like breasts. It had made Horace come inside of the boy multiple times, until the boy was full of his seed. It was such a wonderful feeling. There were only a couple people in the Wizarding history that were like Harry. It was for when the pureblood lines dying out, and only when that said family line will produce an heir who had both female and male parts. Since Harry was a Potter, and the last Heir remaining of his line, it would make sense. And with Harry also being blood adopted by Sirius Black, before the last of the Black perished, it really made sense for Harry to have both parts.

In order to impregnant a Witch or Wizard, or have a Wizard impregnate Harry. Only true love between two Wizards would be able to get pregnant, while Witches can surrogate and carry their own child if they obtain semen from a Wizard. Otherwise, for Horace, knowing Harry would be able to get pregnant, he did everything he can to breed and impregnant his Harry.

Now, that the plan to impregnant Harry is also set into motion, he wanted Harry to understand his Collection business. It was really an underground kind of business. It was something he really took pride in. Afterall, he made sure all his Collections had the best care and be able to test his inventions out. He wanted Harry to understand and see that, while the Collection business seems dark and inhumane, it wasn’t. Not to him, or any of his Collections and Cilents.

So, here he was, after drinking from Harry, that he was staring up at the boy.

“I would like to show you something. And, Harry, when you see it, I do not want you to be scared. Nor fear me and think ill of me. It is something that I’ve established for so long, that it is a part of me and who I am. I want you to understand that what I have done is not ill, evil or dark.” Horace said.

The boy nodded in response; half of his mind still filled with pleasure.

.

.

.

Horace held Harry’s hand, leading the boy up to the special floor that was only meant for his Collections after they arrived to his private home by Apparating. The moment they’ve reached to the second floor, Horace lead Harry down to the first door. He turned to Harry, staring down at the boy.

“What you’re about to see may shock you, but I do not want you to think ill of me, my boy.” Horace said. With a wave of his wand, the walls of the first room shimmered, showing them the first occupants in the room. It was the Slytherin girl from the other day. The girl was straddling the Wizard in the loveseat. Moans filled the entire room.

Harry stood there in shock, and horror. The Slytherin girl was someone he knew! He whipped his attention to his Professor, uncertain and why the older man was showing this to him. He could hear the lovemaking coming from the room. The slaps of flesh lewd and loud. The loud moans and kisses as the Slytherin girl rode the Wizard. Her mouth spilling begs for the said Wizard to release his seed inside of her.

“Wha…What is this?” Harry asked. He took a step away from his Professor.

Only that made the older man stand behind Harry, whispering in his ear.

“This entire floor is my Collection. It is something that I’ve forged and made. What you are seeing right now is the newest addition to the Collection. I’m sure you recognize her—your classmate.” Horace said, as he let the noises of breeding fill his ear. It sounded wonderful and it delighted Horace to show his Collection. “She was someone, whom, I’ve had the pleasure of meeting. Yes, it was I’ve had had you multiple times. You must understand Harry, this underground business of mine…It’s mine and only mine. I get Clients from all over who come to have fun with my Collection. They get a sample of the Collection.” He explained.

Green eyes continued to watch his classmate getting fucked, started to make him grow with need. Harry shifted, eyes flickering away as his ears were filled with the noises. “Why would…” He started but paused. He didn’t know what to say.

“When I was young, I had an obsession and passion for collecting beautiful things. Things that I like. And that grew into the underground secret business I have today. I’ve met many Witches and Wizards alike who I’ve made part of my Collection. But I’ve also had the pleasure of bringing some young Witches and Wizards without a home and family and in return, they give me what I want in repayment, as I care for them and provide a home for them.” Horace said. He noticed that Harry’s breath hitched and smiled, knowing that the scene before them was making the boy get filled with need.

“In return, they provide me their bodies. And what I do to them, I make sure they’re never hurt. It may seem unorthodox for you Harry, but they are collected for a greater reason. You see, the Magical world is slowly getting less populated, and it is hard for Witches and Wizards to get pregnant, nor have someone carry the last of their line. Hence, this secret business has come into light.” Horace reached to grab Harry’s hand, bringing the boy to the next room, as the walls shimmered back to hide the Slytherin girl and Wizard and a silence spell was placed.

The older man showed Harry the next room. In the room, it was a Witch, who was tied up in the center of the bed. Her eyes were covered with a silk cloth. Her wavy black hair spread around her. A young Wizard stood between her wide thighs, showing his massive long, thick cock that showed veins running through it. Harry gulped as he watched that massive cock pushing into the Witches pussy. The Witch cried out in pleasure.

“Your cock is scraping my insides!” The Witch sobbed.

Harry jerked up at her words, making him even wetter.

“Now, this Witch…She had met me a month prior. She wanted to have a child, and she’s quite shy for her age. She is in her early thirties, and the Wizard, you see with that big cock impaling into the Witch, he’s an orphan. He lives on this side of the mansion with the other Collections.” Horace grinned when he felt the boy jumped beside him. “Her requirements were to have someone of legal age, and because I am a Potions Master as well, she wanted to know if I had a Wizard whom, she prefers to have a large cock or if I can create a potions for a Wizard to have a penis enlargement for a couple hours. And, now, there they are, in their private breeding session.”

“Do you…also take the potion to make you…large like that?” Harry quietly asked.

Chuckling, Horace replied, “I do not need a potion to make my cock large. It is already large as it already is, and I am quite happy with it. The Wizard was willing to test out the potion, giving his cock an enlargement for twenty-four hours. By then, I am certain the Witch will get her wish of conception.”

He watched the Witch getting impaled by the massive cock. It looked so huge that it didn’t look like it would fit inside of her! But then again, his Professor’s cock was also thick and long, but not as massive as the cock before them. His womb clenched suddenly, making Harry gasp by accident. He could feel his magic whirling inside of him. Knee buckling, Harry would have buckled to the floor if it had not been for his Professor’s help. The older man looked down at him in concern, before he swept Harry off, Apparating to his own master bedroom in his private home.

He deposited Harry onto the bed, watching the boy writhed as if he was in pain. The boy was clutching at his stomach, squeezing his thighs. Horace spelled away the boy’s clothes, and breathed out quietly. He turned Harry onto his back, spready his thighs. The boy continued to pant out heavily, his boypussy glistening from how wet he was. Horace pressed a hand over Harry’s stomach, where his womb would be and that made the boy keen loudly, arching into his touch.

“Please! Please!” Harry begged, eyes squeezing shut. His body was acting up. His magic pulsed inside of his womb, making it hot with need. It needed more seed inside of his womb. It was making Harry cry with painful need. Tears streamed down his eyes, as he begged and begged. “Professor—please! It hurts!”

Frowning even more, Horace thinks something was happening to the boy’s womb. He cast a diagnostic spell, seeing as there was nothing wrong with the boy. It was probably the boy’s magic. So, Horace asked, “What do you need, my boy?”

“I need—I need! Hnngh!” Harry cried out loudly. Spreading his thighs, Harry reached down to thrust a finger inside of his pussy, while his other hand pinched and tweaked his leaking nipple. “It wants it!” His magic pulsed thickly inside of his womb, making sure his womb will be drinking more seed. Though, it was protecting a new life forming inside of the womb, it wanted more of the seed to seep into Harry. “I want more!” Harry sobbed brokenly. He furiously thrusted in and out of his pussy, arching as his Professor pressed more into his stomach.

Horace snapped his hand away the moment he felt Harry’s magic shot through him. It made the older man moan, as he felt his cock swelling. “Oh, Harry.” He finally understand now.

Harry’s magic had reacted when he had come inside of Harry, and it probably took his seed to help impregnant Harry. Horace laughed softly, he spelled his clothes away. He kneeled between Harry’s legs, watching the boy play with himself. Then, ripping the boy’s hand away, Horace slapped the tip of his cock against Harry’s puffy boypussy lips. “Hold on, my boy. I know the remedy. I’ll proudly give you as much of my seed as you want.”

Then, he pushed deep until he was pressing right up against the entrance to Harry’s womb. The boy threw his arms around his neck, pressing his small face into his neck, sobbing softly.

“Please. Please. Please, Professor. It won’t stop. I can feel it.” The boy babbled, brokenly. “My magic—It wants your seed now. Always wanted it as long as I can remember. Please!”

Horace cupped Harry’s ass, and started to pound into that tight heat. The boy wailed loudly, feeling his womb contract happily, as his magic spread from his womb to reach Horace’s cock. The older man hissed, fucking into his favorite tight cunt, feeling his cock swell even more, plugging the boy until Horace had to slow down. He could feel the magic shooting straight into his cock, making Horace shout in surprise, as he came. Harry grinded his hips, lifting up and down, slamming himself onto his Professor’s cock. He felt the first spurt of seed and Harry keened when he felt his magic seeping into the fertile and virile seed, making it seep into the walls of his womb.

“Oh, yesssss…” Eyes rolling the back of his head, Harry went limp as his body trembled violently, coming around his Professor’s cock as seed was pouring inside of him. It was thick. Hot. So, very hot. It was burning him in such a good way. Moaning, Harry wrapped his legs tight around his Professor’s waist. “P-Please…m-more Professor. It won’t stop until…” Harry started to thrust upward, wanting his Professor’s cock to move.

“Fuck, Harry. You’re like a bitch in heat.” Horace grunted. He flipped them over, making Harry straddling him on top. He reached to pull Harry’s hand to the front, holding them in an iron fist. Then, Horace snapped his hips upward, making the boy snap open with his mouth open on a scream.

“Professor!” Harry screamed. He felt the tip of the cock push into the entrance of his womb, making him scream from pleasure. His magic whirled widely inside of his womb, drinking the seed and seeping into the seed of his Professor. “I can feel you! You’re hitting the entrance to my—Ah!” He cried out in shock as light filled his womb, blinding both of them once more.

“Yes, Harry! Take all of me! Drink up my seed, Harry! Good boy!” Horace yelled, thrusting harder and faster as the light glowed and glowed even bright from Harry’s stomach. “Carry my children, Harry!” He released Harry’s hand before grabbing the boy’s hips and started to slap his cock even faster.

Head thrown back, milking leaking from his nipples, hands playing over his Professor’s, Harry constantly let out breathy and incoherent sounds. ‘Please’ and ‘more’ spilled from his mouth as his Professor brutally slammed him down on his cock. Harry fell foreword, sobbing into his Professor’s neck as the older man continued thrust his hips as his Professor pushed him down.

“You’re so tight, my boy. Does your womb love my seed that much? Does your magic want to make you pregnant with my seed?” Horace hoarsely asked, feeling the intensity of the boy’s magic trying to milk him of come.

“…Pregnant…I want to get pregnant. Please, Professor, make me pregnant.” Harry babbled into his neck.

“Did watching that Witch get fucked by that massive cock turn you on that much?” Horace asked, continuing to thrust in and out of Harry.

Harry nodded, letting his ears take in the noises that came from behind him. The noises that Professor Slughorn’s cock was making with his pussy. It felt so good. He wanted to feel good, forever. His magic was happy. His womb felt happy, being filled up with Professor Slughorn’s come.

The light coming from his stomach seeped back into his womb, dissipating slowly.

.

.

.

Hours later, after everything had settled down, and Horace further explained the reason of his Collections, Harry laid curled up into his Professor. His mind thinking back to what he saw today. To know that his Professor catered that sort of business to clients that he deemed trustworthy and who wanted the same thing. Except, it was an underground, secret business. He wonders if his Professor will make him do the same as those Witches and Wizards.

“You’re my Secret Collection, my boy.” His Professor stated with a heated gaze. “One day, you might meet my Collections, but that’s if you want to. I’d prefer no one knows that you are mine.”

“You won’t share me?” Harry whispered quietly.

“No.”

“But you’ll use your inventions on me?”

“Why, yes, my boy. After all, it gives me a great deal of knowledge to know what you will like and don’t like. My latest invention was the cervix device that sits in the depths of the entrance to your womb. I’m sure you’ve noticed that your belly swells. That’s what it does. It makes sure to deposit as much seed into your womb, plugging it up and not letting a single drop drip. And it heats your womb up to make you feel the wonderful pleasure.” Horace answered. He lifted Harry’s leg up and over his hips, and pressed his cock up against that cunt, rubbing the tip up and down. “I’ve seen how you go wild when I press my hand onto the swell of your come-filled stomach, Harry. It makes you scream with pleasure.”

Flushing bright red, Harry didn’t say anything as he let out a soft sigh, feeling his pussy stretch to accommodate his Professor’s cock. “Hmm…” He closed his eyes, savoring the wonderful stretch as he felt the cock pressing right up into the entrance of his womb.

“What if I do get pregnant? What’s going to happen?” Harry asked. “Will I be able to continue to attend Hogwarts? I don’t have a proper home to raise a baby. There’s too many bad memories at Grimmauld Place…”

“I will make sure you will stay with me, Harry. We’ll enjoy each other thoroughly.” Horace answered, lazily thrusting in and out of Harry. He flipped Harry onto his back, as he held one leg up, pumping slowly. The boy threw his head back, sighing, and clutching at a pillow. Then, Horace leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard to drink the drops of milk, then released it again, before he did the same ministrations a couple times.

Moaning, Harry said, “Why do you keep sucking me like that? My breasts leaks of milk…”

Releasing the nipple with a soft pop, Horace pressed his mouth against Harry, forcing the boy to taste himself.

“Hmph.” Harry parted his mouth, letting his Professor push the liquid substance into his mouth. It tasted not too salty. Musty. It didn’t taste too much like milk, but the liquid texture was the same. Swallowing everything, Harry settled back against his Professor, the cock still thrusting his pussy slowly.

“I could always milk you like a cow, Harry. Milk your nipples until they’re red, bruised and so sensitive. And to have a bit of your delicious breastmilk in my coffee and tea, I would do anything right now to have your pretty small breasts be milked.” Picking up the speed, Horace hastily snapped his hips back and forth.

“Oh!” Harry mewled.

“Oh, yes, my boy.” Horace hissed, as he continued, “The moment we find out you’re pregnant with my child, you will not tell the others who go you pregnant. I have a plan, and I will make sure your days off will be spent with my cock stretching your cunt until you’re filled with my seed, leaking of it, and fucked until you’re loose.” Horace went still, burying his face into Harry’s neck, biting that slender bruised neck, as he came with deep spurts.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending will soon come to an end to this series. Please, watch out for the next installment to this series called, **"The Secret Collection: The Finale"**. It will be between two to four parts. Not sure yet, but as the _The Beginning_ , and _The Awakening_ have three to four parts, _The Finale_ will also have that many left. Thank you for reading, and enjoying it and also, leaving comments for me to read! It makes this "stay at home" not boring, and it has given me time to start back on updating all my fics.


End file.
